


The Scapegoat-8 别离

by Saviel



Category: 3066
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviel/pseuds/Saviel
Summary: 这章写了好久，基本砍了一大半重写越写到后面，对人物越有感情，于是越投入了……说一下，非常重要！这章有轻微拉郎配！轻微拉郎配！轻微拉郎配！CP洁癖慎点！





	The Scapegoat-8 别离

8

铁门被锁死，出去的机会渺茫。吴磊只好自认倒霉回到角落里，看到对方正在闭目养神。他无奈叹了口气。“希望出去之前我们不会饿死在这里。”

“还是省点力气吧。”罗云熙一整天都油盐未进，他快要饿出幻觉来了。只好靠在墙边坐着，盘算着下一步该怎么办。“吴磊，你害怕死在这里吗？”

“有你在，我就不怕了。”吴磊笑着安慰他。“反正我觉得，咱俩活着出去不是什么大问题。”

“这么自信？你是不是有什么计划？”

“算是吧，我对这里很熟悉。”吴磊没再多说下去，他对罗云熙笑了笑。“你还是别知道太多比较好。出了这个门，你只要跟着我就行。”

罗云熙只好点头应允，除了活命之外，别的事情都不重要了。“吴磊，不管你的真实身份是什么，现在我能相信的人只有你。但是我想跟你说，比起离开，我更想帮我父亲报仇。”

“你还记得副处长说过什么吗？凭你一个人是没办法跟他周旋的。就算你加上我，也没有多大的胜算，虽然……”吴磊长呼了口气，抬头望着发霉的天花板。“老实说，虽然我也很想除掉他。”他转过头看罗云熙。“你知道为什么吗？”

对方摇头。

“我觉得你现在一定很无聊。”吴磊对他眨了眨眼。“这样吧，我跟你讲一个故事。”

“好啊，你说。”罗云熙想也没想就答应了。

“从前，有个小孩……”吴磊便开始把自己从有记忆起的事情一一向对方叙说。说他的出身，那些在组织里被迫以争斗为生的日子，后来又是怎么出去替组织卖命，以及那些在枪口刀尖下度过的不眠之夜。

“第一次杀人，他很害怕。那是一个卖家，组织想在交易成功后让他把人干掉，那样就可以大赚一笔了。那时候他只有14岁，近身格斗完全不行，但是狙击枪却用得很好……”吴磊自顾自说，完全沉浸在回忆里。“后来任务的次数逐渐增多，倒觉得没有太特别的感觉，只是一项任务，完成就可以了，比上学什么的轻松多了。”

“不过，这个孩子还是比较幸运的，他被选中去当警察做卧底，再也不用整天杀人了。”吴磊还讲了他进去警校之后的发生的事，包括他偷偷暗恋一个姑娘却因为特殊的身份最后不得而终。他一边讲着一边回忆那些或多或少值得感慨的事情。最后讲到进入刑警队遇见罗云熙，便没有再往下讲了。

罗云熙从头到尾都在安静的听对方说话，他知道吴磊口中的小孩就是吴磊他自己。他想正常人听到这样的故事估计会觉得很荒唐、可笑，或者难以接受。何况他还是一个连人都没杀过的警察。可罗云熙内心很难受，他竟然在同情这个男人。

“师兄，如果你是，你会接受跟这样的人在一起吗？”吴磊问他。

“你也不用拐弯抹角，我知道是你。”对方不动神色看着他。

“对，是我。”吴磊苦笑。“这是我痛恨他的理由，是他把我拉进深渊。”

罗云熙莫名心疼他，却无法言语。他考虑到他们各自的身份也曾是对立面。

“所以，现在你会恨我吧。”

“如果是以前，我一定会把你抓进牢里。”罗云熙伸手宠溺的揉了揉吴磊的脑袋。“现在不行，我得靠你替我父亲报仇。”罗云熙想了想，接着说，“我一直觉得当警察能帮我父亲报仇，但是现在看来是不可能了。”

就在这时，铁门突然被打开，两个人的对话被迫中断。

进来的人一边面带笑容走向他们，一边用揶揄的语气回应罗云熙的话。“当然是不可能了。”

“是你？”罗云熙盯着面前这个英俊的青年。他对这个男人有很深的印象，因为他的出现，吴磊才没有被揍得太惨。

青年对他淡淡一笑，然后转过头去看吴磊。“好久不见，吴磊哥哥。”

“萧站，你来干什么？”吴磊突然变得警惕，他扶着墙面站起来。

被喊作萧站的青年笑了笑，露出洁白整齐的牙齿，清淡的面容顿时多了些生动明媚。他用那只戴着皮套的手优雅的从西装内衬里拿出一把黑色的小型手枪，一边换弹匣，一边漫不经心的对吴磊说，“我来是想告诉你一声，父亲已经不再需要你。”接着将枪口对准吴磊的眉心，男人的声音依旧没有任何起伏，“你可以去死了。”

“好。”吴磊的目光黯然，“不过……我有个东西想送给你。”他从口袋里摸出一个铮亮的铁制打火机，递到对方面前。

萧站盯着吴磊手中的打火机，愣了好几秒，紧接着眼里闪过一丝惊讶，他猛地抬起头看向吴磊。“这是……”

“对，这个打火机我带在身边快十年了。我一直想把它送给你。”吴磊笑了一下。“你还记得我离开院子那天晚上，我答应过你什么吗？”

萧站表情凝重的举着枪站在原地，不再说话。

吴磊见他不回答，于是继续说，“你说想要叔叔手里的打火机。所以在走之前，我把他的打火机偷走了。我想在临走之前把它送给你，可是我没有找到你。”

“你当然没有找到我。”萧站有些无力的放下手里的枪，脸上泛起干涩难懂的笑意。“那是因为……那天晚上为了跟你聊天，我被叔叔关到小黑屋去了。”

“难怪。”吴磊恍然大悟。“这些年，我一直在找你，但是叔叔不肯透露太多的消息。直到半年前，我来到这个地方，才知道你也在这里。”吴磊抬起头，触及对方的目光。“只是没想到，你还在替他杀人。”

“不然呢？”萧站反问他，然后看了一眼吴磊背后的罗云熙，用嘲讽的语气对他说，“难道像你一样找个小警官当情人么？我不像你，我不用你可怜我。”

“谁他妈没事去可怜你？”吴磊的脸上瞬间有了怒意，他冲上前双手揪住对方的衣领，情绪有些激动。“萧站，你有没有想过你其实不必要过这种阴暗的日子？你以为我没有体会过么？我告诉你，我俩杀过的人谁也不比谁少！”

萧站讥讽的笑了一下。“我想过什么样的日子，轮不着你来管。”他重新把枪举起来，指着吴磊。“倒是你，口口声声答应我，给了我希望，然后呢？”

吴磊愣了一下。

“对不起……”

接着又低声说，“是我来晚了。”

看见男人慢慢闭上眼，萧站拿着枪的手在发抖。

站在旁边的罗云熙看到吴磊的表情之后，迅速意料到要发生什么，他想要推开吴磊，可是已经晚了。发射的子弹在狭小的空间内爆发出震耳欲聋的的声音，耳鸣的感觉在一瞬间袭来。罗云熙不顾一切跑去抱住吴磊的身体，过了一会，才发现人还安然无恙站在原地。

想象中的疼痛并没有如期而至，吴磊睁开眼，看到萧站身体微微颤抖的站在他面前。那一枪对方打偏了，吴磊没有伤及分毫。

他震惊的看着对方。“小站，你……”

“你说得没错。”萧站放下枪，也低下了头。“我已经厌倦了这种日子。”他的笑容逐渐苍白。“其实我一直很羡慕你，也很恨你。”萧站的眼眶微微发红，他看了吴磊和罗云熙一眼。“我是多么希望你能回来带我走。我不想杀人。我从小胆子就很小，总被人欺负，每次都是你帮我出头。”

“对不起……”吴磊除了表达歉意之前，不知道还能做些什么。

萧站没有理会对方的道歉，他继续对他说，“吴磊，我厌恶那个地方，但是我没办法。你走了之后，再也没人愿意帮我，我只能一直赢，才可以离开那个地方。”

“小站……”

“你不用说了，我明白。”萧站打断吴磊的话，他看着面前那两个人，用玩笑的语气说，“生命诚可贵，爱情价更高。”

“若为自由故，两者皆可抛。”吴磊接了下半段，将打火机递给他。

萧站接过打火机，将它紧紧握在手中，而后嘴角浮现一抹诡秘的笑意。

“这个组织，也该到换血的时候了。”

午夜时分，正在房间里休息的男人被一阵嘈杂的声音惊醒。他立刻从枕头底下摸出一把枪，大声询问外面的随从，“发生了什么事？”

“叔叔，不好了！”有人冲进了他的房间，“萧站被吴磊劫持了！他们正在往火车站的方向逃跑！”

后面的话还没说完，男人一脚将他踹倒。

“没用的东西！”男人迈开腿追了出去。

另一边，吴磊已经找到出口逃出货场，但他们被好几个随从包围着，大家手里都拿着枪，吴磊不能做过过激的行为，他们只能缓慢移动。萧站被吴磊作为人质挡在身前，他把双手举了起来，摆出一副受害者的姿势。

吴磊一手抱着他的脖子，一手拿枪指着他的头部，而罗云熙则紧紧贴在吴磊的身后，他们以倒退的方式慢慢向铁道靠近。

“让他们别过来了！”吴磊对萧站说。

萧站于是对那几个人大喊，“你们别再过来了！后退！”然后侧过脸小声对吴磊说，“再过几分钟火车就来了，你们抓紧上。”

“嗯。”吴磊低声回应他，又转过去对罗云熙说，“等下你先上去，要快一点。”

对方点了点头。

过了片刻，果然有一辆载货火车低速向他们驶来，吴磊紧张的屏住呼吸。

“师兄，我数一二三，我们一起转身跑过去。”

“一。”

第一节车厢经过他们身边。

“二。”

第二节车厢也经过了他们。

“三！”

吴磊倏地放开手，把枪交到萧站手里，然后迅速转身搂着罗云熙往车厢门口跑过去。此起彼伏的枪声在他们背后响起，两个身影很快便跨进车厢里，消失在夜色中。

好不容易逃出来，两个人都惊魂未定的靠在车厢里大口喘息，火车在这时加快了行驶速度，门外的景色渐渐变得模糊。

罗云熙才回过神，发现吴磊独自站在门边，脸上带着温和的笑意。

“罗云熙，我爱你。”

男人愣在原地，没来得及思考吴磊话里的意思。

“等我回家。”

吴磊笑着把最后一句话说完，接着往车外纵身一跃，瞬间消失在罗云熙眼里。

他们明明靠的这么近，仿佛伸出手就能抓住对方，可是等罗云熙跑过去的时候，才发现吴磊真的不见了。他以为自己出现了幻觉，罗云熙呆滞的站在门口，刺骨的寒风拍打着他的脸颊，却没有任何知觉。 

他再次退回去，眼前的车厢变得空荡荡的，什么都不存在。

男人握紧拳头，狠狠砸向冰冷的墙面。紧接着，颤抖的身体贴着墙慢慢滑下来。罗云熙忽然感觉到疲惫，是一种从来没有过的无力感。

“吴磊，你是疯子吗……”

TBC.

**Author's Note:**

> 我特么发现，我又把熙熙写哭了！  
擦……可是……我真的好爱这个男人哭唧唧的样子哦，干！  
——————————-  
dbq，我改回来了，熙熙不哭（。


End file.
